1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading dock seal provided at the opening or doorway of a building to facilitate loading or unloading of trucks or trailers, and more particularly to a lower dock seal which engages the lower portion of the truck or trailer while self-adjusting for potential vertical vehicle movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional parcel delivery trucks and trailers typically do not utilize forklifts for unloading or loading parcels on the truck or trailer. As such, parcels are thereby moved by hand and necessitate the human unloader or loader to traverse the interface gap between the loading dock and the vehicle bed or bumper. The gap is typically formed between the parked truck or trailer and the dock through which parcels may fall, or insects, rodents, or the environment (rain, snow, cold, heat) may pass. Stationary dock seals suffer from damage by the rear of the vehicle or trailer moving up or down during the loading or unloading process.
The present invention solves the above problems by forming a self-adjusting lower dock seal.